Nuriko's Afterlife
by anime-fever
Summary: an interview with Nuriko concerning what he did after he died


Nuriko's After Life

Anime-Fever: Nuriko is here to tell all about his thoughts when he died Many of us would wonder after Nuriko's tragic death what did he do until his spirit would haunt the remaining Suzaku worriers. 

Anime-Fever: Nuriko you where the first to die among the senshi and the impact of your death struck all the senshi very hard especially Miaka and Taski. 

Nuriko: yes Well as you know I died in Tama's arms in the mountains of the northern country searching for the Shinzahô.

Anime-Fever: Right can you tell us other than your last words what were you thinking? 

Nuriko: Well for one I thought Tamahome wanted to find the cave and I forced him to go with Miaka and so I thought if I had left this to Tama it would he him bleeding to death in my arms and man that would have pained he so much to see the sorrow from that so I put my self thinking I saved Tama's life in the cost was my own.

Anime-Fever: yes many people wouldn't think of that but yes that is true that's very noble thinking Nuriko. what else raced through your mind?

Nuriko: my late sister Kôrin I wonder is she waiting did she wish for me to join her in heaven? It was all very sentimental. 

Anime-Fever: yes it was for most of your fans as well. Next question I have is after Mitsukake healed your wounds and the worriers bury you in the snow on the mountain where did your spirit go first?

Nuriko: well you could say I made sure I succeeded in getting them to the Shinzahô then I assented to the heavens. Where to much of my surprise and disappointment Kôrin wasn't waiting so after my very quick judgment because of my noble death and because of being a Suzaku Senshi I was sent to dawdle among Mt Daikyokuzan with Tai Itsukun.

Anime-Fever: were you their all the time?

Nuriko: No I went visited my brother had some fun with adversaries and The Hiram Girls at the Palace.

Anime-fever: did you ever find out where your sister was? 

Nuriko: Actually yes I did she had herd my chat with Tamahome and Miaka and was given the choice to be reborn and deiced since I let her live on in me she deiced to take her body matured and for fill what I wanted. Which was to love Hotahori-Sama. In other words she was reborn to become Houkie who what you know looks like me of course that's why, she is my reborn sister when I had found that out I was happy. 

Anime-Fever: that is one of one of the unknown questions. Did you tell the others of this?

Nuriko: No I felt that it was un necessary for them to Know after all Kôrin is not Kôrin now she started a new life and probably doesn't remember her past life which is probably for the best.

Anime-Fever: Yes it is, ok lets see \scans note pad\ oh yes the next senshi to die Was Chiriko did you meet him?

Nuriko: Yes I watched carefully after my fellow senshi and when Chiriko committed suicide I stood at the gated of the heavens for him I told him that his deed was truly noble and he truly proved himself a true Suzaku worrier. We both returned to the mountain and I took Chiriko on fun trips I took him to visit family and such the poor boy was just to young but that is the fate of celestial worriers I guess.

Anime-Fever: yes that is sad do you wish to stop Nuriko?

Nuriko: no I'm fine please go on.

Anime-Fever: ok well the Suzaku worriers go into war with Seriyu and brings the deaths of his highness Hotahori and Mitsukake from getting the powers of Suzaku removed what was your thoughts on this? 

Nuriko: well Chiriko and I were waiting at Mt Daikyokuzan watching and prying for them since we could not protect them because our power was gone too it was painful to watch Hotahori's death I knew it would hurt my sister so very deeply and he would never know he would become a father but Hotahori and Mitsukake came to the mountain with us this is when Tai Itsukun told us we needed to fuse with Yan-Yan and go help Miaka and Tamahome in the other world. 

Anime-Fever: this is where it gets confusing right?

Nuriko: well sort of since I was dead in all I'm not sure of how it happened or what even happened but form what I understand Tama and Miaka were able to get to Miaka's world after a wish from Yui and well a whole crisis happened in the book I guess and it crept in to the other world and well we had to go their because Yui realized her pigheadedness and wished for Suzaku to be free which gave our powers back and well you know watch the series so I don't have to carry on about something you can see for your self. And we emerged in the other world and well you know what happens.

Anime-Fever: yes Nuriko many of us love this episode and wish to make the readers watch it rather than have it be spoiled for them but in any case you defeat Seriyu and in all is well you return and Tama stays in the world with Miaka. 

Nuriko: yes but it wasn't long before you all know Tenko had to meddle in everyone's plans. After this I a ghost among the world of the living with the others.

Anime –Fever last question. When you where reborn finally it was female correct 

Nuriko: yes it was and I did think I saw Hotahori-sama pass me it was a great life I endured.

Anime-Fever: thank you Nuriko your fans love you and you are honored for your life this interview was the best thank you for coming.

Nuriko: your welcome Je-Ne

Anime-Fever: well there you have it strait form the horses mouth. 

A/N Of course I'm really no expert and I have no contact with Ms. Watase but this is my own rendition of Nuriko and his life after tragic death but you gotta admit its sort of makes sense. 


End file.
